Red Beginnings
by TheSimpleCurse
Summary: Teresa Lisbon looks back on how she met Patrick Jane the Mentalist of the CBI. A Jibson fic.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction! I decided after reading a bunch of The Mentalist fictions I wanted to join in on the fun.

The Mentalist doesn't belong to me. If it did I would probably not be sticking to these awesome fan fictions to aid my craving for The Mentalist.

I remember meeting that grinning fool I came to know as Patrick Jane. A mentalist he was called, one who uses mental acuity, hypnosis and or suggestion to understand people. He used to be one of those fake psychics you would see on during the afternoon when everyone was at work or at three am and I was told he was quite good and very happily married with a wife and child. Then one fateful day he toyed with a serial killer and now he's filled with revenge and alone.

He came in to my office in a grey three piece suit and a smile on his face. I remember looking at him and in that instant knew he was something special. He pulled up a chair to the other side of my desk and flashed me a killer smile.

"Hi I'm Patrick." he said quite humbly and I just nodded and returned my eyes to my paper work hoping that he understood who was the one in charge here. "You can just call me Jane though." he offered. I looked back up at him. "And you must be-"

"Teresa Lisbon." I replied back and quickly went back to my paperwork noticing how penetrating his eyes were. The man could just look at you and know your secrets and that instantly made me clench up. I did not need any of my secrets reviled

"So I guess we'll be working together?" he offered as I gave a nod and he just flashed another wicked smile. I looked back up at him and tilted my head.

"Anything else you need?" I offered he then stood up extending his hand for me to shake in some sort of peace offering I assumed. I shook it and he smiled shaking his head.

"No Ma'am." he replied. "Just know I'll be around if you get stuck on a case." he explained I nodded and then my phone rang. I looked down at it and answered.

"Lisbon." I replied and quickly hung up the phone. "Well mister Jane, I guess we'll be seeing how good you are." I said with a smile and he just grinned back.

"Cho! Rigsby!" I yelled as my two agents quickly jumped from their desks. "We got a murder lets go." I barked tossing the keys to Cho.

"Got it boss!" Cho said tossing the keys to Rigsby as Jane quickly maneuvered in intercepting the keys. Cho and Rigsby's eyes instantly set on Jane's who just gave a humble smile jingling the keys.

"Can I drive?" he offered. Cho and Rigsby looked over to me for the answer and I just smiled.

"Sure, why not?" I said with a shrug allowing the new guy a little bit of fun. What could possibly go wrong? Was what went through my mind.

We headed down to the garage where our SUV was parked and Cho and Rigsby instantly took to the back and I took shotgun and Jane hopped into the front and put the keys in and we took off. And boy did we take off. I had never seen such dangerous driving in my whole entire life and I've chased tons of cars. I reached for the over head handle above my door at least 5 times and prayed 4 more as we sped past eighteen wheelers. I had never been one to flinch when I was a passenger and Jane made me do it 9 times all with a smile on his face while Cho and Rigsby in the back were cracking up at my reaction. At least the boys would get along fine.

"A six hour trip in two and a half hours!" Rigsby grinned jumping out of the car "Jane that was great."

"Well on two and four lane highways passing is quite easy." he replied humbly as Cho smiled.

"We don't even need a siren with you around." Cho said with a smirk. Jane grinned at the boys as I swiped the keys off of him.

"I am driving back." I growled. "Cho, go gather us our supplies, Rigsby go with Cho, Jane, your with me." I ordered.

"Yes boss." Cho and Rigsby replied quickly and quickly climbed back into a spare that the officers had down here were lending us. I looked to Jane who was inspecting the area.

We were standing in front of a large white old victorian looking home that was now surrounded by yellow tape and cop cars. I gave a sigh and headed for the front door flashing my badge to the cop guarding the crime scene we were instantly inside.

We entered the house and were lead to the back where the master bedroom was and a bloodied body of a man laid on the bed arms spread up over his head and legs sprawled out in the same mannor. I flinched seeing the scene and looked over at Jane who was just studying the room when I noticed his eyes again. He almost seemed to be distancing himself from the rest of us as he looked around the room.

"Are you alright?" I offered realizing that he might not be used to the chaos of a crime scene as he walked over to the body and then nodded examining the dead man.

"Did any of you move the body?" he offered looking to an officer who looked at him and then around as if checking for the answer then looked back to Jane.

"No sir. Found him just like this." Jane nodded and then looked to me.

"He was placed in here." he explained "By two people." he explained. "The killer had an accomplice."

I went to open my mouth to ask as the officer Jane had questioned before looked at him as if he were insane.

"How do you know?" he offered as Jane looked at him.

"The way he's been put on the bed its as if he was thrown on it. As a child, didn't you and your brothers swing each other back and forth? One holding onto the your hands while the other held onto the legs and swing you back and forth?" he asked looking at me.

"I-how do you know I have brothers?" I asked as he gave me a charming smile which almost made me blush.

"It's easy to tell by the way you hold your self." he explained. "But anyways, it looks like they had tossed him on the bed. So perhaps they couldn't lift him up by themselves perhaps leading the suspects to a woman? Perhaps two?" he offered looking at the officer then me.

"Plus there's blood here on the floor and the way it landed shows a manner as if he were dragged at some points but almost standing at other times which brings me back to carried by people that couldn't possibly lift his whole weight." Jane then exited the room looking to the floor and wound up in the kitchen while I quickly followed on his heels. He then stopped at a dishwasher and smiled.

"The murder weapon is in here." he beamed proudly. I looked at him and then nodded.

"I want this dish washer analyzed for any traces of blood. Get forensics in here!" I demanded as Jane placed his hands into his pockets and leaned up against the island counter in the middle of the kitchen.

I looked over at him and couldn't help but smile at him and then he flashed me his ever so charming smile back at me then tilted his head.

"Impressed?" he offered and I scoffed and shook my head and crossed my arms.

"Beginners luck." I replied with a shrug. I was never going to admit to that grinning fool of a man how impressed I was. There was no way in hell. He then laughed and shook his head and looked back to the forensics team searching the dishwasher for any traces of blood left. I shook my head and then smirked for some reason I think he knew I was impressed anyhow though.

Author's Note: So! How do you like it? Should I continue or leave it as it is?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I've come to realize something when writing a crime story its best to have the whole cripe planned out. Well that didn't happen for me but I still like the idea of Red Beginings of Lisbon looking back on how she met up wih Patrick Jane and how they wound up being the people they were today. So this is not a continuation of the first chapter but a continuation of the series Red Beginngs. Just so you know~

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist, but I can wish can't I?

I remember the day that I first realized I had fallen head over heels for that childish, witty, charming, handsome, Mentalist called Patrick Jane. It had been a rough week like most cases that involved a double homicide in the same family would be but this one had been especially hard on Jane. It was the first time that he had to face his own demons. A man had wound up killing his wife and daughter over something as stupid as life insurance money. He had shot his wife in the head and afterwards killed his own daughter and ran off with a younger woman. This had hit Jane right at his core.

As the case went on with out us able to close in on the man Jane had taken it into his own hands and went after the man who had wound up taking Jane hostage and beating him down. Rigsby and I had come to the location just in time to kill the man who was ready to finish Jane off once in for all and at the back of my mind I knew this is what Jane had planned from the start. To go after the man and get him to attack Jane so we would have to take the mans life ourselves. And as much as I hated killing people this one left me with only one regret.

Now the case had ended and the whole team had assembled in my office except for Jane who remained out on the couch by his own desk holding an ice pack up against his swollen eye. He had luckily avoided any major damage and only suffered from a black eye and a few bruised ribs.

"How much trouble did he get in for pulling what he pulled today anyhow boss?" Cho asked as I sat at my desk angrily filling out the extra paper work caused by Jane.

"Oh Jane? Hardly a slap on the wrist, I however was reprimanded for not being able to keep my own consultant on his very short leash." I said with an angry tone in my voice. "But in all honesty, I almost don't mind it. I mean to kill your own wife and kid, I feel for Jane who lost his." I said with a sigh looking up at Cho and Rigsby who were both looking out at Jane. "But still, now I have to keep him on an even shorter leash."

"I need a drink after what happened today." Cho sighed staring off into space as if he was wishing that he were standing in a bar right now instead of standing here in my office. I nodded and so did Rigsby.

"Yes, I would also enjoy a few drinks tonight." I said with a nod still annoyed with how the day went.

"Should ask him if he wants to come with us?" Rigsby asked as Cho shook his head at the younger man and I glared up at him angrily.

"After what he pulled today? You want to take him with us to get a few celebratory drinks? I need him on a shorter leash Rigsby. I can't encourage his antics." I warned the younger man. Rigsby flinched at my tone and then shook his head.

"Yeah but…" Rigsby started as Cho stopped him.

"No there would be no reason to, he's just going to say know, he looks way to worn down to go out and celebrate the closing of this terrible case. He's going to say no." Cho replied shaking his head as he crossed his arms. I looked at the two of them then sighed.

"Well it wouldn't be encouraging him to go pull off more stunts like what he's done today but perhaps forget about what happened all together. Can you blame Jane for almost wanting to take the law into his own hands I mean, that guy took away something that Jane would kill to have back." Rigsby offered. I looked up at the two men and sighed.

"Fine, you can go ask him." I replied shrugging my shoulders and giving up. Rigsby looked over at me with a brightened smile then nodded leaving my office and headed for his own desk. Cho looked over at me then smirked and I just gave him a half hearted smile back.

"Jane!" Rigsby asked pulling his coat off the back of his desk chair. "Me, Cho, and the boss are going out to get a few drinks, you coming?" he asked. Jane opened his eyes and smiled at the young officer and then shook his head. "It's been a rough day, come on I know you especially need a few shots of something in you.

"Thank you but I'm actually getting pretty tired, I think I'll be heading home soon." Jane replied then gave a wave of his hand. "You guys go have fun." Rigsby looked to Cho who just shrugged as he put his own coat on then motioned towards the door. "And besides, I don't think Lisbon would really want me to go out and drink a few drinks. She probably wants me dead too after what happened today." Rigsby frowned looking to Cho then back at Jane and shook his head.

"No way, how were you supposed to know that he was going to pull a gun on you Jane? No way you would of ever seen it coming." Rigsby offered as Cho and Jane both smirked.

"Come on Rigsby, first rounds on me." Cho offered heading towards the elevator. Rigsby nodded and bolted past Cho as if to race him to the said elevator excited to get a few drinks into his system.

"Boss, you coming? Cho's got first rounds." Rigsby offered as he pushed the button for the elevator. I smiled at him as Cho smirked knowing exactly what my answer was going to be.

"I'll head down eventually, I just got to finish up the rest of my paper work. Save me a seat ok?" I said with a nod as Cho nodded back and quickly hurried off after Rigsby. Cho was a smart guy and probably the second best at reading body language. He knew that I in fact wasn't going to be down at the bar any time soon but instead would be up here with Patrick Jane. I was the boss after all and had to make sure that my team was capable of working the next morning. I sighed then headed over towards the couch looking over at Jane.

"I guess you're going to yell at me now right?" Jane asked sitting up and opening his eyes to look over at me placing his ice pack on his eye again. I sighed then walked over sitting on Jane's desk beside the couch and looked down at him.

"If you ever go and do something like that again, I'll shoot you myself." I barked as he gave me a nod then gave me a half hearted smile.

"Its just like Rigsby said, how was I supposed to know that he was going to pull a gun on me?" he offered as I rolled my eyes.

"Cause we pay you to notice things like that Jane." I spat back bitterly. He looked up at me ready to be yelled at some more as I decided to throw a curve ball. I gave him a smile as I rose to my feet and headed towards the empty desk that sat towards the door way of our teams office. I could feel his eyes following me as I bent over and pulled out a bottle and two glasses and turned to face Jane again. He looked over at me quite curiously and then looked to the bottle.

"Vodka, Lisbon? I saw you as a beer drinker myself." he said with an amused tone in his voice. I shook my head then sat down next to him on the couch and handed him a glass.

"Yeah, well the beer would skunk. Now be quiet and drink." I demanded as I went to pour the bottle but he stopped me placing his shot glass on his desk in front of us and then smiled.

"I won't need a glass. Just pass the bottle." he said with a smile as I smiled back and took a quick sip then handed him the bottle.

"Just don't tell Minelli ok?" I offered as he nodded taking a sip of his own.

"Of course." he nodded as I grinned back taking a sip.

"Cheers."

"I thought you guys paid me cause I could close cases like a champ?" he offered as I sighed taking another sip as he took the bottle away from me then took a sip of his own.

"Like a champ he says! I was worried as hell about you Jane! Running off like that with barely a word of explanation. You're lucky I thought it was the father-"

"Worried? " he asked as I quickly lost all ability to speak. I quickly looked away from him as he leaned forward trying to read me like he always did. He could read me like a book that damned idiot and he loved the fact that he caught me like this. I gave an inward sigh. Why did I bring out this vodka again? Oh right, cause I was trying to make him feel better.

"Its not like that." I replied shaking my head. "I wasn't worried I was…..ok I was worried! Jane you know better then to go running blindly off after a person or if you're going to at least tell me so I can try to contain the disaster that its going to turn out to be!" I yelled turning towards him angrily. He looked at me with a smile then shook his head taking another swig of the liquor.

"I'm really sorry Lisbon. Had I known you'd be-" and with that I slapped him. I slapped him hard not wanting to hear the rest of that sentence that was coming out of him.

"That I what? Would be worried? That I cared? Look! Even if I yell at you all the time doesn't mean I don't give a damn Jane! You help this team more then you know and hell because of you, I enjoy coming in even on the bad days! You know why? Cause I know at least you'll be able to make it a little bit better with just you being there!" Oh I was in trouble now but I couldn't stop my self from yelling more. "If you got hurt, I- the team, we wouldn't know what to do. It would never be the same with out you!" I yelled. He looked at me then looked to the floor for once looking away from me as he talked.

"He didn't deserve to live Lisbon, he didn't deserve to live another day for what he did to his little girl, let alone his wife! I had to make sure he'd pay!" he yelled clenching his fists tightly. "That idiot, wanting the money? All the money in the world is worth nothing especially if he doesn't have a family that he can spend it on!" he yelled louder this time pounding his fist into the couch's arm rest. "That bastard deserved to die right there Lisbon. And I'm glad he did!" then he looked over at me and my eyes widened in surprie at what I saw. The man behind the mask that was the actual Patrick Jane was now looking at me with out some goofy grin or charming smile. But the actual man that lurked behind that Jane "I'm sorry for my actions but I don't regret doing what I did, doing what I made you and Rigsby have to do. Cause the world is a better place now because that bastard isn't in it!"

"I know." I said with a smile and raised my hand again as he flinched to brace himself for another slap as I placed my hand gently against his face. "Just, don't go running off with out a word ok? We might not have made it in time and that's the only thing that has me mad right now Jane. The fact that you got hurt is the only thing I regret about shooting that guy. I-I should have been there sooner. He should have never laid a hand on you" The last part I had said in almost a whisper dropping my hand to my side, but Jane smiled anyhow and with that we fell to silence as he took another swig of the alcohol.

We sat quietly next to each other for a few minutes passing the bottle back and forth each taking a swig. We had the bottle three fourths of the way done now and I was leaning up against his shoulder trying to stay conscious hoping not to fall into a drunken sleep right here with Jane. He then started to move which sent me back into reality and caused me to sit up straight. He got to his feet wobbling for a second as he started towards the door.

"I-where are you going?" I blurted out. "Don't you dare think you're going to be driving home in the state that your in, let alone leave me here." I warned as he looked back towards me then walked back over to me standing in front of me looking down on me.

"So will you be sleeping with me tonight Lisbon or should I call you a cab?" he asked as I looked up at him wide eyed and became quite a bright shade of red which made him grin instantly. "Not like that, I meant will you be crashing here in the office with me or will you be going home tonight. I would never try to seduce you while we were both intoxicated."

I gulped then looked away trying to hide the fact that I was blushing even though the man in front of me knew damn well that I was.

"I knew what you meant. And I'll stick around as long as you do." I explained as he nodded. "I can't let you be unattended to while you're injured." I explained as he gave me and amused smirk.

"Of course." he said with a nod. "And I thank you for being so worried but I can in fact take care of my self."

"I know, but who knows what trouble you'll get into while being on your on and drunk." I snapped back "I can just see it now, I'll finally be ready to sleep when I get a phone call from the police department a county over that now has you in their custody because you were doing something foolish." I explained. He laughed at this then nodded and turned to walk away from me again. "Jane!" I yelled as he looked back at me.

"I'm just going to get some blankets, don't worry Lisbon. I'll be back within the minute." he said with a wink. I sighed then nodded and laid down on the leather couch that Jane had always taken over. I smiled laying there realizing why I had allowed this couch to be in here in the first place it was quite a comfortable couch and with that I closed my eyes to count to 60 before I went to go after Jane.

I shot up quickly realizing that I had made it to 10 before I couldn't remember counting anymore and felt someone move beside me. I looked up seeing Jane looking down at me a blanket in his hand.

"Sorry, I got locked in the storage. Luckily the janitor was making his rounds. I hope you didn't worry to much." Jane explained looking down on me. I looked up at him curiously as his words finally registered then nodded.

"I should put a tracking device on you." I grumbled laying back down on the couch. He smiled down at me placing the blanket on me as I smiled slightly at the gesture. "Thanks." I mumbled as he nodded and placed his one hand on the arm rest above my head and his other arm on the back of the couch behind me. It took me a second to realize what he was doing as he leaned down towards me. "Jane what are you-" and before I could finish he kissed me on the forehead. "-doing?" I asked as I turned a brighter red.

"G'nite Lisbon." he whispered still mere inches away from my face. I gulped then found my self reaching up to grab him by the collar of his shirt. I saw him smile as I pulled him down closer so that our noses were now touching.

"Jane." I whispered as he smiled and I could feel his breath brush up against my face as he let out a laugh.

"What is it?" he asked back not daring to move any closer to me as I slowly started to close in on his lips.

"Just stop doing reckless things." I whispered back then bumped my forehead against his letting his shirt collar go. He smiled then stood up fully looking down at me as I rolled to my stomach pulling my blanket over my head. "Good night Jane." I muttered and he nodded back.

"G'nite boss." he smiled back as he took his own place on the floor beside the couch. We wound up spending the night there and when I woke the next morning surprisingly without a hangover I looked down to see a snoring Mentalist on the ground beside me. I laughed quietly to myself realizing that I could probably get used to his sleeping form laying there next to me every morning. Then I felt a pang in my chest. I'm in love with him.

And with that I groaned falling back onto the couch now wishing I had a hangover instead of this feeling in my chest. At least it was Saturday and no one would be in this early in the morning.

"Damn it!" I cursed out loud. Jane could never find this out about me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the way I didn't get this beta'd so if anyone is up for being my beta could you perhaps tell me? I'd happily have you aboard.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! It's been a while gang. Sorry for the wait and thanks for all the great reviews! I appriciate em all! I less then three you guys. Haha thats nerd speak there. But anyways I digress.

Disclaimer: Don't own em! But that would be pretty freakin cool if I did.

* * *

I will always remember the day where that stupid Mentalist, who just loves diving in head first into dangerous situations, almost got the both of us killed. Apparently when Jane had a brilliant idea to catch a criminal any sense of logic quickly leaves his mind and he becomes an impossible force to stop.

We had taken over a kidnapping case out in San Diego. A young boy who was the child of a very important big wig had gone missing and we were assigned to take the case over instead of the local department. The department who we had taken the case off of had been giving us a miserable time and were all attempting to push us out of the way so they could take the case back.

We had been there for the past three days in a storage room that the local cops had let us take over as our own center of operations. This room however had no air conditioning, window's that couldn't be opened and reeked of something that had died ages ago and was cooking somewhere in the heat. It was quite a miserable place to be in and my team was finally breaking down because of it. I decided then that I would send Cho and Rigsby on a food and supply run while I stayed behind to catch up on some paperwork that had been compiled from the last few days.

We were now almost at a dead end and the only thing that we had for a suspect was a man named Kranger. But the problem was that we couldn't even hold him because we didn't have enough solid evidence against him. Jane however insisted that the man in question was indeed the kidnapper and he just needed some more time to find evidence. After that he had gallivanted away to who knows where and that was late last night. So now I was starting to worry about that damned fake psychic because I hadn't heard from him since.

I reached in my pocket for my cell phone to call Jane for the umpteenth time that day when my phone rang in my hand. It was Jane. I eyed it curiously and then flipped it open to answer it.

"Lisbon." I answered.

"Lisbon! Its Jane!" Jane's voice explained on the other line. "Look, I don't really have much time to explain but I need you down at Kranger's house."

"Jane! What are you up to!?" I yelled back as I got up grabbing my coat and side arm. "You know you are supposed to report in with me in the mornings while we're on cases, yes?"

"I know, you see-look. I need you down here Lisbon! I'm a little in over my head." he explained as I heard a gun shot sound off in the background of where Jane was and then my connection went dead.

"Jane? Jane!? Hey! Jane! Augh! Damn it!" I cursed slamming my phone shut and then headed out for the car. I quickly sped towards Kranger's house calling for Cho and Rigsby to meet me there. Well all arrived around the same time getting out of the car and putting on bullet proof vests as I looked up at the house.

"A gun shot?" Rigsby asked as I looked over at him. "Are you sure Jane's even here?" he offered as Cho nudged Rigsby in the shoulder and pointed over to the end of the street where Jane's Citroen was parked next to a few tree's that circled the house.

"Why would he come in that thing? It sticks out like a sore thumb. Is he an idiot?" Cho offered looking over at me as I pointed for the two of them to go circle the house. Both nodded and went running towards Kranger's house guns drawn and ready.

"Just be careful, there's a kid involved!" I yelled as Cho gave another nod as I took towards the other side of the house heading around back on the opposite side of Cho and Rigsby. We all met up standing on the back porch as Cho headed for the door while Rigsby and I covered him. Cho looked at me as I gave a nod and he knocked on the door.

"Police! Open up!" he yelled as Rigsby opened the screen door and Cho kicked the other door in. The three of us burst into the house guns pointing all in different directions. We were now standing in the kitchen that broke off into upstairs, a basement, and the rest of the floor we were on. I motioned for Cho to head upstairs and for Rigsby to cover this floor. They split up instantly and I headed for the basement noticing the door opened slightly.

I opened it just enough so I could move in and headed slowly down the stairs towards the dark basement. My back was pressed up against the concrete wall and I was breathing heavily as I got to the bottom of the steps I looked around for a light hitting the switch ready to face what was ever brought to the light.

But I wasn't ready. I gasped seeing Kranger standing over Jane with a rifle in his hand aimed right at me. I looked to Jane who was slumped over in the chair his hands bound behind him and his legs tied to the chair. I looked up at Kranger and then noticed a small blonde haired boy sitting behind them both. His knees were curled up to his chest and he was sporting a black eye.

"Kranger! Drop the weapon!" I yelled as he smiled at me laughing menacingly.

"Not on your life lady. I got to much to lose already what's another charge for killing this idiot here!?" he offered. "Snooping around my place like some criminal himself. Ya know, I have my rights!" he yelled. Jane had finally regained consciousness and looked up seeing me standing there gun drawn ready to fire.

"Lisbon!" Jane blurted out happily as Kranger looked down at Jane with a frown and took the butt of the rifle and cracked him over the head again knocking Jane back out. My eyes widened in terror watching the sight but I kept my gun trained right on Kranger

"Let the boy go Kranger! I can help you out if you let the boy go!" I yelled as Kranger looked over at the kid and then me again. "Just give me the boy, and we'll discuss Jane in a second." I offered. The boy looked over at me and I smiled at him and began to take a few steps forward towards the boy and Kranger aimed his gun quickly at the boy's head who gave a whimper covering his head bracing for the impact.

"Don't move lady!" he yelled back. "Don't you dare move another inch! Or the kid here gets it!" he demanded as I nodded.

"Just give me the boy." I offered again as Kranger looked at me then nodded as Jane lifted his head up slightly and gave me a wink. "We don't need a child involved since you have my consultant there. Just let the boy go Kranger." I offered again.

"Drop your gun." he replied with a grin. "Drop your gun and I'll give you the boy."

"Deal." I replied with a nod as I dropped my gun. Kranger looked to the boy and then motioned for him to come towards me. The boy instantly got to his feet and ran over to me hugging me. I smiled down at him and moved the kid to the steps who ran upstairs as Jane made his move.

Using all of his weight he made the chair rock backwards and into Kranger who fired his weapon as he fell hitting me in the arm I gave a groan then dove to the ground for my discarded weapon as Kranger moved himself so he could fire again.

"Lisbon!" Jane yelled as I grabbed my gun and fired it at Kranger hitting him right between the eyes. I laid there stunned for a moment then got to my feet and leaned up against the wall holding my arm glaring down at Jane.

"Damn it Jane!" I yelled back as Cho and Rigsby came running down the stairs.

"Boss we heard shots are you-" Cho started as I shook my head.

"Cho go find that kid Rigsby, untie Jane." I oredered

"But boss you're-" Rigsby started as I shook my head.

"Flesh wound, get Jane!" I ordered as Rigsby nodded and ran over to Jane to untie kicking Kranger's weapon away. "Cho! The boy headed upstairs."

"I already got it taken care of boss. Calling the ambulance now." Cho said with a nod heading upstairs to go find the kid. Rigsby finally untied Jane as I stood there breathing heavily gripping my arm tightly. Jane instantly got to his feet and dashed over standing in front of me looking at my bleeding arm. He reached out to touch it as I looked up at him menacingly which sent him to recoil back a little.

"Lisbon, I-I'm so sorry." he muttered as I nodded then stomped on his foot as hard as I could making him yelp.

"Yeah, well you better be. Who goes running off like that to some lunatics house?! This isn't some sort of game we're playing here Jane that kid, he could have been hurt and you could've been killed! Your lucky I got hit instead of him!" I yelled as Jane turned his head away from me. "Minelli is going to have both of our heads because of this!" I yelled as he kept his gaze away from me. "Stop being so reckless you idiot!" I yelled as he looked back at me with a saddened look on his face.

"I really didn't mean to cause all this trouble. I had to save that kid Lisbon! I didn't know what else to-" he started but I was still angry and not done yelling yet.

"You didn't mean to!? Jane! You knew damned well that there could be and would be consequences yet you came in here anyways putting your life and that boy's life in danger. Then don't forget about my badge and your job!" I yelled again as I saw Rigsby creep past and head upstairs not wanting to be involved in any bit of our argument. "You need to think before you act Jane! You can't just go gallivanting off with out a word to any of us! Who knows what would have happened if we didn't make it here in time!"

"I know…" he grumbled as I sighed and slid down to the floor looking up at him.

"If you ever do something like that again I-I don't know what I'll do." I muttered as he sat down next to me and then gave a nod.

"Noted." he said with a smile. I looked over at him then frowned.

"I'm serious, if you ever make me worry about you like that again I'll-" and I stopped in mid sentence realizing what I had admitted out loud. I was worried about Patrick Jane. I looked away quickly cursing my self for the position I was just put in and dread filled my whole being as I began to wonder how he would torment me for admitting what I had just admitted. He instead just took my free hand in his and then just smiled nodding.

"I'm sorry, I'll get back up from now on ok?" he offered as I looked over at him in surprise then frowned again moving my hand away.

"No way you're getting away with this with just some simple apology and a smile." I yelled. "I'm going to have you at a desk for a month filling out paper work! Hell! Maybe with this years carnival coming up I'll dress you up like some fortune teller and you'll be reading tarot cards all weekend!" I warned as his eyes widened in terror.

"Yes boss." he replied with a nod as I groaned leaning up against his shoulder hoping I would get my blood on his suit.

"Where's that damned ambulance." I grumbled as I heard him chuckle beside me. Damned idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey look! It didn't take me a month and a half to update this time! Neato huh? This is a short one but I like how it ended up and I hope you guys like it to! Read and Review~

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but that sure would be neat!

* * *

I'll never forget the time I first let my guard down around that stupid mentalist Patrick Jane.

"I noticed something about you after working with you for this past year Lisbon." Jane said with a smile on his face looking at all the people passing us by.

The both of us were sitting in the hospital waiting room at the moment waiting for the doctors to clear Cho and Rigsby who had just filed some injury reports. I looked over at him with a glare and then just groaned leaning forward trying to remember how we were now in this position.

A drug lord that was right. We were hunting down Keith Napolitano an Italian drug lord that ran this part of California drug ring. Now normally we would never be on a case like this but the guy had gone and killed some important person's druggie kid. Now why I was stuck with Jane rather then Rigsby and Cho was also mostly his fault to. That damned idiot had put them here in the hospital. Now where was Napolitano you ask? I had put the drug lord instead of a nice cell where he could tell us what he was doing with all those drugs, into a body bag.

Jane apparently took the term of dangerous drug lord as a new friend that he could play with and have no ramifications for his actions. Luckily I was catching on to how the consultant worked and had Cho and Rigsby follow after him, poorly, apparently. According to their reports however Jane had alluded them and went off to talk to said drug lord. Rigsby had gone alone after where he thought Jane would be and wound up getting knocked out by a man that was apparently twice the size of Rigsby, which is quite a feat in it self. Cho came soon after killing the man who was ready to finish off Rigsby and wound up getting shot in the process. Neither of them were close to where Jane was at the time. He was miles away on the other side of town at a restaurant.

Jane was now held in a room in the back alley of an Italian restaurant that had been Napolitano's cover, and I was luckily checking on a few hunches that had led us to that restaurant the night before. I had seen Jane's stupid car and immediately went into investigate knowing Rigsby and Cho were not where Jane said he was heading.

I had rounded the corner right as Napolitano was backing Jane against the wall with a gun. I issued my standard "Freeze CBI" and the man instantly aimed at me and fired missing barely. I fired he fell over and Jane let out sigh of relief and a small thanks. My cell phone rang after that. It was Rigsby number but a paramedic had picked up. Apparently someone had tipped the local cops about gun fire in a neighborhood and found two wounded CBI agents both awake but more irritated that they had let a Jane get away. The paramedic had asked if we could pick up the two agents at the hospital after they checked them over. Which was how we wound up in the hospital's waiting room which was surprisingly empty at 3 in the morning.

"And what's that Jane?" I asked putting my head back against the hospital wall awaiting the newest thing that he would notice about me from my previous actions in the past forty five minutes.

"You're just to up tight." he explained. At this point something in the back of my mind snapped. Uptight. He thought I was uptight. Oh I'd show him up tight.

"Is that so? Me up tight. No wonder you made all that money you did pretending to be a psychic" I spat back which made him grin. "Thanks Jane what else you going to magically notice about me all of a sudden? That I'm actually quite small to be a Senior Agent of the Serious Crimes Unit in the CBI? Cause that, would be quite amazing in itself too."

"Now now, there's no reason to get bitter about it. Its a good thing, in a sense but if we're going to work together you're going to have to trust me farther then you're little self could throw me." he explained. I clenched my fist at that comment. I could throw him for sure. Now how far I could throw him would send his little mentalist head spinning.

"Trust you? Ah that's what I've been doing wrong isn't it. You're schemes have now gotten my whole entire team hurt and hell you yourself were hurt a few times now. You're completely right I should defiantly trust you. Could you get that on my tomb stone by the way? Teresa Lisbon. I trusted Jane." I offered. The last part I had my hand out waving in the air where the words would go. He laughed and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Ok you make a good point." he said with a nod and I nodded.

"Damn right I do."

"But had you not sent Cho and Rigsby after me neither of them would of been hurt." He explained.

"Ah and had I let you just go after Napolitano you'd be in that body bag and he would have gotten away."

"Ok I do see your point, however I'm quite sure I could have set him up enough in a sense that he would have not killed me, let me go, and we together could have busted him later." he explained.

"Oh so this is my fault?" I offered as he flinched. "I've noticed something about you Jane. You, don't care about what happens to the people around you. The people that are supposed to be considered you're teammates. If I would of died, if Cho and Rigsby would have died, I don't think you'd really give a damn. You'd just try to get transferred to some other team and charm your way into their lives so they'd go about protecting your stupid ass." I stood up after this turning to look him in the eyes and found him looking up at me looking quite hurt. I frowned and then turned away. "I'm going to see how my partners are doing now. I made a few bad judgment calls I have to go apologize." I explained as something caught me by the wrist.

I turned around seeing Jane holding onto my wrist looking quite hurt he then got up and brought his other hand over mine.

"Lisbon wait a second, that's not true." he started off. "I care a lot about you guys." he explained and I felt my heart skip a beat. "I just-I-I don't care what happens to me. Lisbon, my life was ruined three years ago when Red John killed my family and now the only thing I have is bringing him to justice." he explained my eyes widened at this. Sure I knew what had gone down with him three years ago but I had never heard Jane say anything about it during he year I had worked with him ever. "Those other families that we get to help out, I mean it's nice and it does help me. Because of those families I can get by from day to day knowing I make a difference in the world, but I'll never truly be ok until we have Red John. Then I'll have finally made a difference in my own world."

I looked at the man that was now standing in front of me. The real Patrick Jane. The Patrick Jane that had his whole life taken away from him by that damned serial killer, Red John, 3 years ago. I saw the broken Patrick Jane instead of that pain in the ass consultant. I stepped back slightly not trusting my self to do anything else because I would have hugged him or something had I moved any closer to him.

He let my hand go after that and I couldn't help it after he broke contact with me. Taking a step forward I placed my hand against his cheek and patted his face once keeping my hand there as he placed his own hand against mine. I gave a half hearted smile.

"Jane, partners care about each other. When you suffer, don't think I don't suffer right there with you. I want to catch Red John just as badly as you do. I swear to you that I do. Just know that I worry about Cho and Rigsby too. And they worry and want to catch Red John just as much as I do also. We're in this together. I just don't want your hair brained schemes pulling us apart or getting us killed. Understand?"

Jane let my hand go and I crossed my arms as he smiled as I looked away completely embarrassed at what I had admitted to him. Jane tilted his head at me grinning a little more then crossed his own arms looking me up and down.

"I noticed something else about you Lisbon." he offered as I looked up at him with dread realizing I had let to many walls down when he let his own walls down. "You're the only person I would trust to come in and save me at the last minute no matter what the costs every time." He smiled coming towards me leaning down near me quite close. I backed up which sent me into a chair and could only look up at him. I could only wait to see what he would do next.

"Uhm, Agent Lisbon? Patrick Jane?" a nurse asked sending us both to look over at the woman who was quite unsure about ruining the moment we seemed quite wrapped up in.

"I'm Agent Lisbon, this is Patrick Jane." I explained quickly getting to my feet as Jane took a few steps back. The woman nodded.

"Agent Rigsby, and Agent Cho are able to be discharged now. Would you mind taking a few minutes to help us with the paperwork?"

"Not at all." I explained as the nurse then bailed on us seeming quite embarrassed about interrupting the situation we were in. I looked over at Jane who was now grinning madly which sent me to roll my eyes. He then started for the door.

"Come on! Aren't we going to go see how our partners are doing?"

Jane took off after that racing down the hospital wing of he ER almost taking out a cart of lunches and getting scolded at by a nurse who saw him dash by her. I smiled at this and shook my head walking after that damned consultant that I would always put my life on the line for. Idiot.

* * *


End file.
